Afuro Terumi
(Midfielder) * (Forward) |number = *10 (Zeus, Zeus (Ares)) *11 (Raimon) *9 (Fire Dragon) *7 (Inazuma Best Eleven) *16 (Inazuma Japan (Orion), Zhao Jinyuns) |element = Wood |team = *'Zeus' (captain) *'Raimon' (temporary) *'Fire Dragon' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)' (coach) *'Inazuma Best Eleven' *'Zeus (Ares)' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' *'Zhao Jinyuns' |seiyuu = *Shouji Masayuki (Inazuma Eleven) *Sanpei Yuuko |va = *Griffin Burns (Ares) *Lucien Dodge (USA video game) *David Lee McInnis (anime) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' |debut_anime = *Episode 020 *Episode 029 (GO) *Episode 014 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 17}} Afuro Terumi ( ), also known as Aphrodi (アフロディ, Afurodi), is a midfielder and the former captain of Zeus. He later joined Raimon for a while then appeared as one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. Then, he became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach in Inazuma Eleven GO. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is the captain of Zeus. He later becomes a forward for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"Ever since losing last year’s Football Frontier, he re-trained himself from the bottom up, gaining a new power that came from the deepest level of gymnastics."'' Appearance He has waist-length golden-blonde hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. He has fair skin. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are black and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the FFI, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes consists of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it, although he has never been seen wearing casual clothes in the anime or game, only in promotional art. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he wears a black suit coat over a white dress shirt and black trousers. He also wears a pinkish-red tie and wears black shoes with a red and white pattern. His hair which has been cut shorter, is tied with a red ribbon and has light azure highlights at the ends. His ponytail often lies on his right shoulder. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin he wears a white unbuttoned blazer with large pockets, a dark blue shirt and black jeans as part of his casual outfit. Physically he looks similar but his upper eyelashes are longer. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Gakuen arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality—strong willed, trustful and perceptive. He seems to be the kind of person who analyzes first, and then makes actions. Plot Season 1 He was selected by Kageyama Reiji to play as the captain of Zeus. While he played in Zeus, he, as well as the rest of his team, used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" to enhance their physical abilities. Their first match in Football Frontier, was against Teikoku Gakuen, where they won with a total score of 10-0, greatly injuring all Teikoku members, except for Kidou who had a leg injury and didn't play. Later, some days before the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon and told them that they should not enter into the finals as he claimed that it was futile and that they would lose. However Raimon did not forfeit and Zeus played against them, gaining a 3-point lead over them during the first half. In the second half, Endou became an annoyance to him due to his persistence. Near the end of the second half Endou mastered Majin The Hand and managed to stop his God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Aphrodi was shocked that Zeus lost and since then he trained hard without the Aqua of the Gods. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen arc, it is revealed that Aphrodi watched every game of Raimon against Aliea after the defeat of Zeus. When he asks Endou if he could join Raimon, many members of Raimon disagree and say that he has already damaged Raimon enough. Aphrodi then explained that after the defeat of Zeus, he set aside the Aqua of the Gods and began to train by himself. Endou then saw that Aphrodi had changed and let him join. In the match against Diamond Dust, members of Raimon still had doubts about Aphrodi and did not give him the ball. Finally, Tsunami passes the ball to him. Aphrodi then shows he wasn't lying when he scores the first goal for Raimon, using the powered up God Knows. Later, he plays against Chaos, a team formed by members of Diamond Dust and Prominence. During the first half he scores some points for Raimon, as Chaos members are still split between Diamond Dust and Prominence. In the second half, Bomber and Gokka bring out a double defense comprising of Ignite Steal and Frozen Steal. Aphrodi then decides to find a way to get through it, but gets injured in the process and finally collapses after Gran abruptly ends the match. Aphrodi is then hospitalized to recover from his injuries and probably remains in the hospital until the start of the FFI. While he was in Raimon, he cared a lot for Fubuki and was one of the catalysts that helped Fubuki recover from his split personality. In Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, Aphrodi's role was shorter but maintained similar significance. When Burn/Gazel appeared at Raimon and attacked Aki, Aphrodi protected her. Afterwards, he offers to help Raimon train by having a friendly match with them along with the rest of Zeus. After the match, he spent a short time with the Inazuma Caravan before heading off. While he didn't say anything to Fubuki specifically, he did acknowledge that Fubuki seemed to be undergoing some sort of inner struggle. As such, he was the first character (barring Hitomiko, who had prior knowledge) to take notice of Fubuki's disorder. Season 3 At the start of FFI, he scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Nagumo Haruya (Burn) to join Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asia Preliminaries to determine who would represent Asia in the international games. When Endou asked Aphrodi why he was in Korea's team, Aphrodi replied that he is Korean.He scored a goal using God Break breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand G5 though it was stopped later by Endou's Seigi no Tekken G5. Later he broke through Seigi no Tekken G5 using his new combination hissatsu, Chaos Break but it got stopped later by Endou's new hissatsu, Ikari no Tettsui. Despite Aphrodi's, Gazel's and Burn's combined effort with their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, Fire Dragon still lost by 4-3. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, to carry on to represent Asia in the Football Frontier International and that they can become the world champions. Inazuma Eleven GO He first appeared in episode 29 where he went to Fifth Sector's base to visit Ishido Shuuji. It is said that Gouenji or Ishido Shuuji had requested him to become Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to avoid the team from falling apart because of the constant fights between the older and younger players. Then when about "Ishido Shuuji" was about to tell him the stadium they were going to play at he said he didn't need to know to have a fair match against raimon. After that, he appeared again asking Kidokawa Seishuu's captain for directions to where Kidokawa Seishuu is. When everyone entered Holy Liner he was the last one to enter which surprised Kidou and Otonashi because they weren't aware that he was Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. During a flashback, it is shown that Aphrodi became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to protect the players from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite (apparently) being with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained good-will towards Raimon and he looked like he was truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In episode 30, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he called Kidou a genius, they smiled at each other. Also, in the beginning of episode 30, it is known that Ishido and him were talking about the next stadium. But in the end, he didn't know about Water World Stadium's condition because he told Ishido that he wanted to play with the same condition as Raimon. Later, it is known that he didn't side Fifth Sector despite him working there but neither did he side Resistance. He said that the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu would show which path he and his team will go. When Raimon won the match, he raised his head to look at Ishido but he was not there. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Kidokawa Seishuu members. At the end of the episode, he looked at Kidou which made Kidou smile at him and Aphrodi smiling back. This shows that Aphrodi is still faithful and still has a friendly relationship with Raimon (be it with Endou's Inazuma Japan team or Raimon). Inazuma Eleven Outer Code Episode 4 is entirely dedicated to Aphrodi. He is shown at a park, crying and feeling regretful over his team's skill being called fake in a local magazine after information about the Aqua of the Gods was supposedly made public. A mysterious woman appears and starts talking to him, wondering if someone broke his heart. At first Aphrodi doesn't want to bother, but he ends up opening to her. He says that he made a huge mistake that got everyone involved, and that he was given the choice to do things differently but instead gave in to the temptation. When asked if he is intending to quit, he firmly says that he can't because he truly loves soccer, and that he intends to do things right by taking responsibility for his actions and start over. Though he points out that if a "God" exists, then he can never be truly forgiven for it. The woman tells him that he instead is a God, she believes a God is someone who watches over everyone and guides them to happiness, and that Aphrodi is doing something similar by leading his team. He doesn't agree with what she says, but after she remarkes that he is then a god in training, he seems more open to that idea. The woman then leaves, and Aphrodi thanks her, but after the wind blows and he turns around – the woman is seen disappearing in an almost magical manner. Aphrodi doesn't notice it though, and grabs the magazine to throw it at a garbage bin. After a teammate calls him asking so he can come to practice because Aphrodi's late, he is then shown feeling much more hopeful. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Aphrodi makes a small appearance in the episode where he and Zeus are seen watching the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb, he and his team appeared very surprised at Barcelona's power and how Raimon was so easily overwhelmed by them. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Aphrodi makes his debut in episode 14, appearing alongside Zeus during the ceremony to start the nationals of the FF, he is also seen with a skeptical look during Nosaka Yuuma's interview where the latter comments on the Ares no Tenbin program. He is later shown practicing with Zeus and making a small speech about their upcoming match against the Inakuni Raimon, Matsuzaka Kiyo, the mysterious woman from ''Inazuma Eleven Outer Code'' is also shown to be the coach of the team. Near the end of the episode, his match against Raimon started and Kazemaru, Gouenji and someone familiar are seen watching the match. In episode 15, his match against Raimon continues and he performs the God Knows Impact. Although Zeus ended up losing with a score of 3-2 after the close match, Aphrodi and the team had a good sportsmanship about it, he remarks that "There are some things that you can only gain by losing.", and ends up noticing that Endou was watching the match, smiling at the fact. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Aphrodi was in the stands as a possible representative for Inazuma Japan with some of his teammates. However, in the end, he did not get selected. Sometime later Aphrodi appeared before Inazuma Japan and caused huge consternation in the team. While they were talking about the upcoming match with new American representatives Navy Invader, coach Zhao Jinyun announced that the new member would join them. It was hard to believe what happened later, when to everyone's surprise a figure surrounded by a golden glow showed up and nobly approached them, like a divine descending from heavens. Aphrodi kindly greeted Endou Mamoru and stated that he was extremely happy, thinking about fighting together against the world. Shortly after he informed that he had something to say to the team. He seemed to be a little bit annoyed when Goujin Tetsunosuke asked if he prepared some jokes for them. Later he said straight that in the current situation, there was no way they could win any next match. It wasn't something that they expected to hear. Fubuki Atsuya asked cheekily if this was a message from the god himself and Aphrodi explained that he only told them what he saw. He approached to Japan's forwards saying that when he joined the team, his position as a midfielder has changed to forward. Aphrodi was talking calmly, with pride and joy and he smiled when asked them if they understood what that meant. Atsuya immediately asked if Aphrodi suggested that they weren't good enough, which he confirmed, stating that they were equally guilty of the team's weaknesses. Later he told coach that he would like to play with the others 4 vs 4 mini-game. Kiyama Tatsuya, Saginuma Osamu, Atsuya and Kira Hiroto were members of one team and Aphrodi asked Goujin, Endou and Kazemaru Ichirouta to join him. Before the match began, Aprodi stood before Hiroto and declared that if he won, he would like Hiroto to listen to his request. According to Hiroto's words there wasn't any option for him to lose, but he agreed to these conditions. During the match, Aphrodi was trying to steal the ball from him sliding, but Hiroto managed to avoid it. They clashed together fighting for the ball and Hiroto mocked that Aphrodi's style of play wasn't elegant at all, wondering whether he resigned from being a god. As Aphrodi explained he decided to descend and play with humans in this battlefield. He recalled his memories of how his team Zeus lost twice with Raimon. Later they understood what was missing in their game, they were no longer gods who looked down at the humans, they played on the ground with them, even if their style was inelegant and crude. In Aphrodi's flashback, it was seen how Kidou Yuuto scouted him for Inazuma Japan. When Aphrodi finally took the ball, he scored a goal and his team won. Later he approached to Hiroto, who seemed to be frustrated and said friendly that he shouldn't be disappointed at all. As Aphrodi explained gods were different, sometimes they were winning and sometimes they were losing. Soon after he revealed his true intentions and asked Hiroto to go with him to the amusement park. As it turned out Aphrodi expected Iwato to join him as well. Before the match with Navy Invader began, Kazemaru asked Aphrodi and Hiroto about their visit in the amusement park. Hiroto seemed to be reluctant to even mention about it but Aphrodi stated with smile that they had a good time together, clearly satisfied with his idea. Soon after the kick-off Navy Invader stole the ball from Hiura Kirina and kept passing between themselves, avoiding Japan's dodges. Fudou Akio’s shot was easily blocked by their goalkeeper Bigman and later they scored the first goal. Aphrodi looked at them serious and made a decision. When the match resumed he ordered Inamori Asuto to give him the ball. Instead of running he was just standing calmly, watching the approaching opponent's players. Aphrodi slowly raised his hand and initiated his signature technique Heaven's Time. To everyone's surprise he started to walk through the field, passing all Navy Invader's players one by one. Later Aphrodi spoke directly to the Disciples of Orion revealing that he has been watching them for a long time and their actions to defile soccer. As he stated he was egotistical too much considering himself as a god but soccer taught him what was important. In the flashback it was seen how Aphrodi was watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison. Aphrodi kept walking, saying that because they acted against soccer, they wouldn't be forgiven. He stated firmly that he wouldn't lose and was going to defeat them in order to protect soccer. Aphrodi warned them against the wrath of god and human and the justice has been done when he scored the first goal for Japan. When the match resumed Hiroto stole the ball from Yoga and passed it to Aphrodi. However, when he used again Heaven's Time, it was easily broken by Convoy and Lion who dodged Aphrodi roughly. As Zhao explained Aprodi's technique was some kind of hypnosis and although the players were affected with it first time, later orders which they got from their commander was stronger because of their completely obedience to Bahat Descom. Later Navy Invader initiated their tactic Jiraigen and changed the pitch into the minefield. Fudou and Hiura were hit by the explosions of mines and left the field. Japan's players were wondering what was the secret of this terrifying tactic and Aphrodi understood that if he looked for enough persistently, he would surely find the answer. When Sakanoue Noboru was pushed into the minefield and got injured like the others before him, suddenly Aphrodi noticed the solutions. Later he revealed to his teammates that he knew what to do and Navy Invader weren't able to deceive his eyes of god. The match resumed and to everyone's surprise Aphrodi initiated Heaven's Time again. He kept using it until the dust was sucked in by the small tornadoes located on the field. As Aphrodi explained because those tornadoes hovered above ground, they couldn't raise soil or sand and they were invisible to human's eye, exploding only when someone touched them. Later Aphrodi along with Nosaka, Asuto and Ichhoshi were kicking the ball directly towards the whirls and deactivated fake mines. Then Aprodi scored the second goal for Japan using God Knows Impact. The second half of the match started and Navy Invader soon tied 2-2, after they blocked players’ moves using thin wires against them. When Nosaka asked Aphrodi if their technique was completed, he confirmed it, looking at Hiroto and Iwato. The match resumed and Aphrodi took the ball from Nosaka, running towards the American goal. Later he and Hiroto kept passing each other, while circling around. When Iwato joined it looked as if he stood still with the ball in front of him. It was shown later what happened in the amusement park. They were riding on the merry-go-round, however Iwato felt embarrassed and Hiroto was mad about that. Later Aphrodi explained that it was all to prepare the new technique. He planned the rest of the day to train their semicircular canals for real. Aphrodi took them to the rollercoaster but it seemed that Hiroto was really scared of it, although he kept denying. They finished their training riding on the teacups and this time Iwato was a little bit anxious. It turned out that it was too much for him and later they were resting under a tree, sitting and eating ice cream. Aphrodi confirmed that they had to train their semicircular canals to master new technique. When Golem doubted whether he could be useful, Aphrodi stated that he was the key player in this technique and if anything went wrong he would support him. Thanks to his words and Hiroto's assistance, Golem felt motivated again and they kept training until they succeeded. Later the trio scored the third goal for Japan using their new technique GGG Senjou no Aria. Later Navy Invader's commander was unexpectedly arrested and his place was taken by American coach Mack Scride. What's more three members of Star Unicorn joined the team. The match resumed and everyone was wondering what would happen next. Ichinose's strategy surprised both teams. Aphrodi watched Navy Inavder's moves claiming that it was very risky, if Ichinose left his guard down just for a moment, he could be seriously injured, it was a game for everything or nothing. Aphrodi didn't even think that this could be a way to unite the team and force them to work together. Soon America united their minds and hearts and successfully scored the third goal, tying with Japan. When the match was near to the end Aphrodi along with Hiroto and Iwato made a last attempt to get a point with their GGG Senjou no Aria. However, to their surprise the Star Unicorn's trio blocked the ball and kicked it back. Everyone fell on the field completely exhausted. Aphrodi, being absolutely tired out, shot once again with God Knows Impact and pushed the goalkeeper over the line, while he was still holding the ball in his hands. Finally Japan won this match with the score 4-3. When Aphrodi left the bathroom, he noticed that Gouenji was still taking a shower. He told him to hurry up or he would be late for training. What was his surprise when he saw Goeunji outside, walking through the corridor. When the match against Russia began, they quickly scored the first goal and broke through Umihara Norika's Mermaid Veil, Endou was surprised that she didn't use her new technique. Aphrodi asked what did he mean and Endou told about their training. Aphrodi understood that Norika created it using Endou's technique as a hint. Later thanks to his support, Norika used twice Majin The Wave and protected Japan's goal. The events unfolded fast, when Russia initiated later their tactic Aurora Wave and used with it tear gas against the opponent. Later new players entered the field and everyone was sure that one of them was Asuto, who unexpectedly disappeared before the match. His presence disoriented Japan's players and caused chaos among the team. The match was near the end when coach ordered Aphrodi, Haizaki and Goujin to enter the field. Later he desperately fought for the ball, encouraging his teammates, until he was hit when Yuri Rodina paralysed him with his band. Soon Russia used again Aurora Wave with sleeping gas and managed to score the third goal, which sealed their victory. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre Unlike in the anime, they were beaten easily by Team Ogre and the result was 36-0 in the semi-finals. As a result of this time paradox, in the final match of the Football Frontier, Raimon faced Ogre instead of Zeus. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Item': Amazing Extract (たぐいまれなるエキス, randomly dropped from Linkage Friends (リンケージフレンズ) on Lost Galaxy) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least 10 players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Aphrodi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノの写真, taken in Shindou Takuto's house) *'Photo': Red Flower Painting (赤い花の絵画の写真, taken in Shindou's house) *'Record': Battle Route S-ranker (歴戦ルートのSランカー, S-rank Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * |Inazuma Eleven| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Zeus form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * * ** |Inazuma Eleven SD| * * * * }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * (Taisen route only) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Taisen route only) * (Gra Fa's route only) * (Kami to Uchuu only) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Natsumi's route only) Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Dribble ±10, Block ±5, Technique ±10, Speed ±15. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of God Triangle increased by 50. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of God Triangle increased by 50. Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' (international versions) *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' *'Kageyama All Star' *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Champion' (Zeus form) *'Cool Guys' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' (Zeus form) *'God Angel' (Zeus form) *'Inazuma '10' *'Inazuma Legend' (Zeus form) *'Kageyama All Star' (Zeus form) *'Kami to Uchuu' (Zeus form) *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Woods' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Block Them All' *'Dark Heroes' *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aqua Hermit' *'Dark Heroes' *'Last Rival' *'Team Bomber' *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' (Young form) *'Dark Heroes' (Young form) *'Kantoku Gundan' *'Last Rival' (Young form) *'Legend 2 Nensei' (Young form) *'Legend Resistance' *'Ura Zeus' (Young form) Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *His nickname, Aphrodi, is a short form of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. *Aphrodi is one of only two players, along with Genda Koujirou, who can be faced in the storyline of all three games of the original trilogy, having played for Zeus and Fire Dragon. However, in the second game, victory against Zeus is not required, being just a training match. *In the anime, Matsukaze Tenma is the only one to say his real name in Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match. **In the dub version, he is only called by his real name (Byron Love). *In the match between Raimon vs Raimon B he never showed up, although he played in Raimon for a while. **In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Second Raimon based on the members of season two, Aphrodi is not in that team. *In Ares no Tenbin, his title is the Ruler of the Sky ( の , Tenkuu no Shihaisha). *In the original series, he is part of Fire Dragon as he says he is Korean but in Orion no Kokuin, he joins Inazuma Japan. Navigation de:Byron Love es:Byron Love fr:Byron Love it:Byron Love nl:Byron Love vi:Afuro Terumi Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Captains Category:Fifth Sector Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters Category:Featured characters